cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Columbian Federation
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Columbian Federation is a free and legitimate country, formerly known as the District of Columbia. After a civil war decimated most the State, a handful of survivors joined forces and agreed to form a new state, independently, which they named the Capitol District. Soon, what was left of the country formed new Disctricts and joined the Capitol District, unanimously recognising it as the head District with the capital city: Columbia, thus forming the Columbian Federation. ---- Origins of the Nation In 2035, the tensions between nations were at their highest in the whole History, threatening to put the world into a nuclear war. In what was formerly known as the United States of America, the people could not endure such international pressure, and on November 17, 2036, the Great Revolution began, as the people rebelled against the government in the whole country, particularly in Washington D.C. In a desperate attempt to calm the crowds down, the government tried to organize new elections for the people to choose a new leader, but most of the people wanted a reform of the system. However, some didn't want to change at all, and a civil war began, ultimately ending in a bloodbath. Eventually, the whole world shifted in chaos, and most nuclear devices on the planet finally exploded, turning the world into a new era. As of today, the entire globe is still healing from the blasts, and the radiation levels in all countries are very high. On June 13, 2039, the combats ceased after several groups of survivors joined and proclamed the birth of a new State. There was born the Capitol District, named after the ancient symbol of the american government, the Capitol and Washington D.C. was renamed Columbia. 12 other Districts formed in the rest of the devastated country, later joining the Capitol District, thus forming the Columbian Federation. The other districts immidately recognized Columbia as the capital city of the newly born State, and all together, the people started mending all that had been destroyed by the intensive war. Meanwhile, international tensions had gone with many governments still fighting other rebellions that had broken out in other countries. With the Provisionnal Government of the Columbian Federation settling down in the Capitol, the White House and the Pentagon, the new State started taking actions to help rebuild, mend and repair the buildings, the roads, and the people's hearts in the whole nation, in order to gain the trust of the population. A few caracteristics of the Columbian Federation '-Our National Flag': mostly red, it states the country was born in a bloodbath that must never be forgotten. The white circle with the 12 Stars symbolises the unity of all Districts in one country. '-Our National Anthem' has been named "The Capitol" (soundtrack will be available later) '-National Emblem/Animal': the Royal Eagle '-Our National Motto', "Aquila Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus", meaning "When the Eagle sleeps it must not be disturbed", finds its origins in the National Emblem. Like the previous symbol of the country, the Eagle was chosen. However, it does not symbolise the government's might anymore, but the people, who once fed up with the politics took control of their future after being "awoken" by the imminent threat of a nuclear war... '-Our Capital City': Columbia (formerly Washington D.C.) '-Our Nation' is organized in 13 different Districts, including the Capitol District. The number 13 refers to the day thecombats ceased. '-National Day': the very first elected President of the Columbian Federation, President James Marshall, chose June 13th as the new National Day, in honor of the day that saw the end of the Great Revolution and the birth of the new country. '-National Calendar': it still being debated at the Senate whether the Columbian Federation should keep the Universal Calendar or adopt a new calendar starting the Year 1 straight after June 13th, 2039... State Department The Columbian Federation is a Federal Government, composed of 13 States, including the Capitol District. Each District is specialized in the production of specific goods, in order to inscrease quality and production quantity of said goods. Defense Department At a time of such unstabilty in the world, it is imperative that the Columbian Federation raise important military forces and means. The process is already well under way, but the reduced number of civilians still alive after 3 years of civil war does not help. At the moment, the Columbian Federation is part of the Sovereign League of Armed Powers (SLAP) which is a protectorate of the stable Orange Defense Network (ODN). War may be an option if the National Security is threatened, and our country intends to develop its own military industry with ground, sea and air military equipment. However, though we do intend to use nuclear power for electricity production, we do not support the making of nuclear bombs, for we fear an other nuclear holocaust as it has already happened. -Military Command Center (MCC) -Homeland Security (HS) -Foreign Office (FO) -Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) -Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) -National Security Agency (NSA) Public services -National Police Department (NPD) -National Fire Department (NFD) -National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) -National Emergency Response Department (NERD) -Columbian Central Bank (CCB) -Columbian News Network (CNN) -National Railway of the Columbian Federation (NRCF) -Transportation Security Administration (TSA) Religions ---- --President Marshall (talk • ) 02:11, October 21, 2013 (UTC)